


with every breath

by jotunhell



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki AU, M/M, One Shot, grecente af, jovente-implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunhell/pseuds/jotunhell
Summary: He sees his smile; a beautiful smile, sweet and kind. One that's not meant for him.





	with every breath

Goyo likes his quiet.

Despite the parties and fiestas, he likes being alone. This way he keeps himself grounded. This way he doesn't drown.

Usually he thinks, he worries, about the war and everything in between. He's not always sure what he's doing or why he's doing it. He thinks he knows but after Bernal's haunting words, his ground has been quite unsteady.

But that's not the kind of quiet that he's facing that night.

He's alone not because he wants to be but because he needs to be. The moon bares to his pain as it always does. Goyo sighs. He would do anything to have Julian by his side right now.

He hears his brother's voice, young and brash, telling him to keep his heart guarded, that it's dangerous to fall in love. He sees his younger self smirking and saying that it's not a problem. He will never fall in love. And even if he does, with his handsomeness and charm, women are bound to fall.

But fate, ever cruel fate, had other plans.

He doesn't know where it started, only knows that the moment he sees Vicente emerge alive in battle, his heart sings. That when he's not sure if his right hand man breathes or if a corpse awaits him, a hole carves itself on his chest.

He loves him.

Goyo hears his laugh. The one that unburdens his heart and chases away the fireflies when they walk alone in some new town. Something begins to crawl and make its way to his throat.

He feels his touch, warm and comforting. Their arms brushing against each other when they fire their guns and try to live another day. Or perhaps a mere grab on the shoulder, a pat on the back. A hug, if the stars will it. The metallic taste in his mouth is stronger now.

He sees his smile; a beautiful smile, sweet and kind. One that's not meant for him. Vicente reserves it for Joven. Goyo blinks his tears away. He didn't cry when a bullet grazed his forehead in Kakarong de Sili, he's not going to start now.

Goyo sees it. The way Vicente smiles at Joven, the glances he would steal at the boy. He hears the worry and rage in his voice when he thinks Joven is in trouble, sees the small light in his eyes when he's around. Only reason why he's familiar with this is because that's exactly what he does when Vicente is around.

A coughing fit shakes his frame, the boy general attempting to cover his mouth. It's no use. The flowers leave him, a trail of white petals and blood. The burn in his throat is hard to ignore, the mess he made on himself even harder.

The blossoms fill and drown his lungs, the very same ones he would give to ladies to earn their favor. Irony seems to be inescapable at this point.

He hates sampaguitas now.


End file.
